The Beatles
The Beatles, perhaps the most famous band of all time, were from Liverpool, England, four great musicians banded together to create this stellar rock 'n' roll band. Made up of John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr, they were among the most famous names of the 1960s. Main Discography UK Discography * 1963: Please Please Me * 1963: With The Beatles * 1964: A Hard Day's Night * 1964: Beatles For Sale * 1965: Help! * 1965: Rubber Soul * 1966: Revolver * 1967: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * 1967: Magical Mystery Tour * 1968: The Beatles (The White Album) * 1969: Yellow Submarine * 1969: Abbey Road * 1970: Let It Be US Discography * 1963: Introducing...The Beatles * 1964: Meet The Beatles! * 1964: The Beatles' Second Album * 1964: Something New * 1964: Beatles '65 * 1965: Beatles VI * 1966: Yesterday And Today Canada Discography * 1964: Twist And Shout * 1964: The Beatles' Long Tall Sally Compilations * 1962: My Bonnie * 1964: The Beatles With Tony Sheridan And Guests * 1964: The Beatles Beat * 1964: Something New * 1964: Ain't She Sweet * 1964: The Beatles' Story * 1965: The Early Beatles * 1965: The Beatles * 1965: The Beatles' Greatest * 1965: Los Beatles * 1966: Greatest Hits Volume 1 * 1966: A Collection Of Beatles Oldies * 1966: Greatest Hits Volume 2 * 1967: The Beatles' First * 1969: Very Together * 1969: Hey Jude * 1970: In The Beginning (Circa 1960) * 1970: From Them To You (The Beatles' Christmas Album) * 1971: Por Siempre Beatles * 1972: The Essential Beatles * 1973: 1962-1966 * 1973: 1967-1970 * 1976: Rock 'N' Roll Music * 1977: Love Songs * 1978: The Beatles Collection * 1978: Rarities * 1980: The Beatles' Ballads * 1980: Rock 'N' Roll Music Volume 1 * 1980: Rock 'N' Roll Music Volume 2 * 1980: The Beatles Box * 1982: Reel Music * 1982: 20 Greatest Hits * 1983: The Number Ones * 1984: The Early Tapes Of The Beatles * 1988: Past Masters Volume I * 1988: Past Masters Volume II * 1988: The Beatles Box Set * 1994: Oldies * 1995: Anthology I * 1996: Anthology II * 1996: Anthology III * 1996: Real Love * 1999: Yellow Submarine Soundtrack * 2000: 1 * 2001: Beatles Bop - Hamburg Days * 2003: Let It Be...Naked * 2004: The Capitol Albums, Volume 1 * 2006: The Capitol Albums, Volume 2 * 2006: Love * 2009: The Beatles In Mono * 2009: Mono Masters * 2009: The Beatles Stereo Box Set Live Albums * 1977: Live! At The Star-Club In Hamburg, Germany; 1962 * 1977: The Beatles At The Hollywood Bowl * 1979: First Live Recordings * 1994: Live At The BBC Members * Paul McCartney - Bass, Lead Vocals (1962-1970) * John Lennon - Guitars, Lead Vocals (1962-1970) * George Harrison - Lead Guitars, Lead Vocals (1962-1970) * Ringo Starr - Drums, Lead Vocals (1962-1970) External Links * More information on this artist on Album Wiki Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:Artists